Somos Tão Jovens
by ThaisMedeiros
Summary: Os filhos da guerra não precisavam se preocupar com Lordes das Trevas, Comensais da Morte ou Horcruxes, mas tinham uma batalha ainda mais complicada a travar: crescer com todas as expectativas do mundo sobre seus ombros.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Olá, pessoas lindas! Tudo bem com vocês? Bom, aqui estou com uma longfic muuuito louca sobre a Nova Geração, mas antes de começar preciso fazer alguns avisos:

* A maioria dos personagens pertencem à J. e apenas me divirto com eles. Ainda assim, a fic conta com alguns O.C. de minha criação;

* Longfic sobre a Nova Geração. Envolverá todos os Weasley/Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, gêmeos Scamander e alguns O.C. de sobrenome Longbottom, Nott, Wood, Zabini e cada capítulo é do ponto de vista de um deles. A história é bem diferente e dramática e vai na contra a maioria dos headcanons, mas espero que gostem;

* Os personagens têm entre 17 e 20 e poucos anos, então, Hogwarts quase não aparecerá;

* Avisos: Álcool, Drogas, Bissexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Suicídio, Sexo, Esquizofrenia, Estupro, Tortura;

* ALERTA DE GATILHO: Essa história trata de temas sensíveis e não adequados para todos os públicos, podendo servir de gatilho pra audiências sensíveis. Depressão, ansiedade, transtorno do estresse pós-traumático, esquizofrenia, estupro, relacionamentos abusivos, abuso de álcool e drogas, abortos espontâneos, pensamentos suicidas e suicídio serão retratados aqui. A história não tem nenhuma intenção de romantizar essas questões e se você passa por algo assim, aconselho que procure ajuda. Em caso de pensamentos suicidas é possível contatar o CVV - Centro de Valorização da Vida - 24 horas por dia através do telefone 141 e do site ( . /). Reitero que mesmos as piores situações podem ser vencidas e que sempre há esperança. Se estiverem se sentindo sozinhos também podem falar comigo seja por mensagem privada, Twitter ( /ThaBMedeiros) ou Facebook ( . .925)

* Essa fic ignora todos os acontecimentos de Cursed Child;

* Trailer da fic: watch?v=7bW3r8fMOzk&feature=

* Não sou movida por comentários, mas eles são sempre bem-vindos;

* Espero mesmo que gostem! 3

.

.

Somos pretensiosos. Todos nós. Não encare isso como uma crítica ou um elogio, é apenas um fato. Talvez seja algo inerente ao ser humano, talvez seja uma construção social tão enraizada que nem a percebemos. Honestamente, já nem me importo. A questão é que, de alguma forma, nos afundamos tanto em presunção que acreditamos que somos especiais. Acreditamos que há um futuro brilhante nos esperando e que tudo será perfeito. Criamos a estúpida ilusão de que somos os protagonistas da história e que o final feliz é a conclusão óbvia. Infelizmente, nem todos podem ser protagonistas ou campeões. Infelizmente não somos tão importantes quando queremos acreditar.

Talvez, se nos contassem isso enquanto crescemos, lidaríamos melhor com o fracasso e evitássemos a frustração, no entanto, não é assim que as coisas se desenrolam. Criamos fantasias, fazemos planos, sonhamos alto e um dia acordamos e nos damos conta de como tudo parece fora de lugar. De repente você está preso em meio a uma tempestade e se questiona a razão. Como se houvesse uma!

Eles nos dizem que pessoas boas serão recompensadas, nos dizem que se fizermos nosso melhor conseguiremos tudo o que desejamos. Tolices... Coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas boas o tempo inteiro e não é certo, ou faz sentido, mas quem disse que há algo certo nesse mundo? A vida é uma piada irônica, e se você está rindo é porque ainda não compreendeu a ironia. Provavelmente já percebeu que essa não é uma história feliz, mas não é de todo triste, se serve de consolo. Apenas dúbia e agridoce como nossa realidade.

Nossos pais lutaram em uma guerra, mas nós temos nossas próprias batalhas a travar. Não somos heróis ou vilões. Não fomos escolhidos por profecias, não somos os bruxos mais brilhantes da nossa geração e não temos nenhum feito realmente grandioso no currículo. Somos apenas os herdeiros desses heróis e vilões que você conhece muito bem. Não temos nada além de sobrenomes pesados demais para carregar, altas expectativas a cumprir e um milhão de medos, sonhos e dúvidas. Somos definidos pelo passado, julgados pelos pecados de nossas famílias, assombrados por fantasmas sem rosto e sufocados por uma fama que não nos pertence. Nossa única certeza é que somos jovens demais para estarmos tão destruídos.

.

.

 **N/A:** Bom, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque já estou amando escrever essa história carregada de pessimismo e drama.


	2. Menina dos Olhos

**N/A:** Olá, leitores lindos! Bom, primeiro capítulo já está aqui e eu realmente espero que vocês gostem. Escolhi começar com James Sirius, porque nunca tinha escrito nada focado no personagem e estou adorando a experiência. Espero que vocês também apreciem!  
Boa leitura! 3

.

.

 **JAMES SIRIUS**

.

.

As olheiras escuras e arroxeadas deixavam bem claro que o rapaz não havia dormido bem. Na verdade, mal conseguira fechar os olhos na maldita noite que se passara. Sendo assim, não houve nada mais complicado do que levantar-se da cama naquela manhã chuvosa. Em outros tempos não se levantaria, jogaria as cobertas sobre o rosto e aproveitaria o delicioso som da chuva para dormir até que entrasse em coma, pouco se importando com qualquer compromisso que pudesse ter. Infelizmente, os tempos haviam mudado e ele já não podia se permitir certos luxos.

Às vezes ele sequer se reconhecia. O James Sirius Potter de hoje não era nada como James Sirius irresponsável, despreocupado e avoado de alguns anos atrás. E como a maioria das mudanças na vida de um homem, essa também acontecera por amor. O nome da amada era Rebekah e para James não havia garota mais linda ou maravilhosa no mundo. Ainda assim, sua opinião não poderia ser considerada imparcial, afinal pais têm certa tendência a acreditar que seus filhos são as criaturas mais perfeitas do universo. O jovem Potter não era diferente. Na verdade, ele entraria fácil para ranque dos dez pais mais coruja de todos os tempos. Não conseguia evitar, Becky, apelido que havia dado a filha, era simplesmente a pessoinha mais adorável que poderia existir.

No entanto, era também a razão de sua noite mal dormida. Para ser honesto, a menina era a razão de todas as suas noites mal dormidas dos últimos quatro anos e, segundo seus pais, aquilo só pioraria a medida que ela crescesse. James não se importava verdadeiramente, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar, amargamente, que seu cansaço seria menor se Alexia ainda estivesse ali. Não gostava de pensar sobre a garota, mas jamais entenderia que tipo de mãe era capaz de abandonar a filha recém-nascida.

Alexia Wood poderia ter um milhão de defeitos, ele conhecia muito bem cada um deles, mas também havia algo bom na garota. Pelo menos, era nisso que o rapaz acreditara pelos dois anos que estiveram juntos. A mulher que ele amou não o teria abandonado e, principalmente, não teria abandonado a filha, mas ela o fez, provando que todo o tempo que namoraram foi uma grande farsa. Ele conseguia entender que ela ficara apavorada com a gravidez, afinal eles tinham apenas 17 anos e uma criança definitivamente não estava em seus planos, mas jamais conseguiria perdoá-la por aquilo.

De alguma forma, James sempre soubera que a moça só levara a gravidez até o fim, porque ele insistiu. A garota não queria aquele bebê e nunca ficou verdadeiramente feliz com seu nascimento. Ainda assim, o rapaz não esperaria que poucos meses após do nascimento da filha, quando os medi-bruxos constataram que a menina nascera surda, Alexia iria os deixar. Era o momento mais difícil de sua vida e ela simplesmente foi embora. Dissera que não conseguiria lidar com aquilo e partira sem olhar para trás. Merlin era testemunha de como ele a odiara por isso.

Ainda assim, aquilo estava no passado e o rapaz não tinha tempo para lembranças infelizes. Dirigiu um olhar para a cama em que Becky dormia como um anjo e soltou um suspiro preocupado. Ela tivera febre a noite inteira e só conseguira adormecer quando os primeiros raios de sol surgiam. James caminhou até ela, retirando cuidadosamente as mechas de cabelo castanho que caiam em seu rosto, e depositou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa. Após isso enviou uma coruja a sua avó, perguntando se ela poderia ficar com a criança durante o dia. Molly Weasley estava sempre pronta para ajudar e, naquela quarta-feira, o rapaz não poderia faltar ao trabalho.

De toda forma, chegaria atrasado e já se preparava para as reclamações dos duendes. Aquelas pequenas criaturinhas mal humoradas eram definitivamente a pior parte de se trabalhar no Gringotes. Não que houvesse muitas partes boas em seu emprego burocrático e entediante, mas quando se tem uma filha pequena para criar e contas a serem pagas deve-se agradecer pelo simples fato de estar empregado. O jovem sabia que sempre podia contar com a ajuda dos pais, principalmente para as questões monetárias, mas um dos fatos que fez dele um grifinório foi seu orgulho. Fora homem suficiente para fazer aquela filha e seria homem suficiente para criá-la, não importando o quão difícil aquilo parecesse.

Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu as primeiras roupas – completamente amassadas – que encontrou no armário e bebia sua terceira xícara de café, quando recebeu a resposta positiva da avó. Molly sempre adorou crianças e se deleitava com qualquer oportunidade de ficar com a bisneta. James se sentia infinitamente grato, já que a babá havia resolvido não ir trabalhar pela segunda vez naquela semana. Terminou o café observando as contas atrasadas sobre a mesa. Uma ruga de preocupação se formou em sua testa. Tinha 21 anos, mas havia momentos em que se sentia com o dobro.

Rapidamente juntou algumas coisas da filha em uma bolsa e a pegou no colo cuidadosamente, tentando não acordá-la. Aparatou n'A Toca e sentiu um peso no coração quando teve que deixá-la ali. Todo dia era a mesma coisa, sabia que ela seria muito bem cuidada, mas havia se transformado no pai coruja e protetor que nunca havia imaginado ser. Na verdade, antes de Lexi lhe contar que estava grávida, nunca havia pensado em si mesmo como um pai.

Tudo aquilo havia sido uma loucura e James não se lembrava de já ter se sentido mais assustado. Quando descobriu que Rebekah era surda chorou por dois dias, não tinha ideia do que fazer. Por Merlin, ele tinha 17 anos! Havia acabado de se formar em Hogwarts, com notas nada excepcionais, mal sabia o que queria fazer da vida e tinha uma filha deficiente para criar. Então, sua namorada foi embora e ele sentiu que o mundo havia desabado. Era um pai solteiro adolescente, mas a pior parte era que amava a desgraçada da Wood como nunca havia amado ninguém e ela o deixou, abriu um buraco em seu peito e partiu sem olhar para trás.

Dessa vez, ele chorou por uma semana inteira, até que se lembrou que tinha uma filha e não podia deixar que seus pais cuidassem dela eternamente. Agora ele era um pai e tinha que agir como tal. No início, não foi nenhum pouco fácil. Noites em claro, fraldas sujas, choro, choro e mais choro, mas sua família sempre esteve ali para ajudar e James se sentia grato por isso. A parte boa em ter um milhão de tios, tias, primos e primas era essa. Seu tio Bill lhe arrumou um emprego no Gringotes e, mesmo odiando a função, ele aceitou. Quando não estava trabalhando, ou cuidando da filha, estudava linguagem de sinais e tudo sobre o universo surdo como nunca havia estudado nada na vida.

Grande parte de sua saga estampou o Profeta Diário por meses. Não importava quantas vezes processassem Rita Skeeter, aquela infeliz simplesmente não parava de se intrometer no que não lhe dizia respeito. Ela e uma outra série de jornalistas de fofoca. Toda comunidade bruxa teve o prazer de ler sobre o filho adolescente do famoso Harry Potter engravidando a filha adolescente de Oliver Wood, um dos maiores jogadores de Quadribol daquela geração. Todos souberam quando, como e onde a Becky nasceu, que a menina era surda e se deleitaram quando a filha do grande goleiro do Puddlemere United deu um pé na bunda no filho do Menino que Sobreviveu.

No início James sentia uma raiva absurda daquilo, mas com tempo aprendeu a ignorar, afinal tinha preocupações maiores. De certa forma, ele sabia que ninguém acreditava muito nele, não achavam que o irresponsável do Potter seria capaz de cuidar de uma criança, sendo assim, o jovem sentiu um imenso orgulho ao provar que todos estavam errados. Cometeu alguns erros no percurso, é verdade, teve que fazer vários sacrifícios e abrir mão de muita coisa que queria. Sua vida estava longe de ser perfeita, ou o que um dia sonhou, porém, havia conseguido.

Havia anos que ele, um dos maiores galinhas que Hogwarts conheceu, não namorava e sua fase de festas estava mais do que acabada. Quando conseguia uma noite de folga, pois seus pais queria ficar com a neta, tudo o que o rapaz queria era dormir. Provavelmente poderia parecer uma vida incrivelmente deprimente, mas toda vez que James olhava para a filha, sua menina dos olhos, sabia que valia a pena.

.

.

 **N/A:** Bom, sei que isso pode parecer bem diferente do usual, mas essa história está aqui para isso. Sempre fiquei um pouco incomodada com James super maravilhoso, perfeito, "o cara" que vejo por aí, então resolvi escrever algo bem distante disso. Espero que tenham gostado! O que acharam?  
Beijinhos...  
Thaís


	3. O Segundo de Seu Nome

**FRED II**

.

"O que há, pois, em um _nome_?" Julieta se perguntou séculos atrás. Para ela não fazia sentido julgar algo apenas pelo título que lhe foi atribuído. A essência de uma rosa seria a mesma, fosse ela chamada de rosa, ou de chuva. Um nome não deveria definir quem o possuí, mas tanto tempo depois continuava a fazê-lo. Fred II conhecia muito bem o peso de carregar um nome. O rapaz sabia que toda sua família sofria com a grandeza que um Weasley ou Potter na certidão de nascimento representava, mas para ele era pior. O garoto não era apenas um Weasley, ele era um Fred Weasley. Fred Wealsey II. O segundo de seu nome. O Fred errado.

Durante toda sua vida, o rapaz carregara o fantasma do tio junto a si. A cada vez que alguém pronunciava seu nome, conseguia sentir a expectativa e a dor. O tio que nunca conhecera era como uma sombra que nunca lhe deixava sozinho. Havia momentos em que o garoto chegava a acreditar que o pai o nomeara em homenagem ao irmão, em uma tentativa desesperada de tê-lo de volta. O problema era que Fred não tinha nada a ver com Fred.

O filho de Jorge e Angelina havia herdado todas as características físicas da mãe. Era negro, tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos escuros e crespos e uma estatura mediana. Nada que remetesse minimamente aos Weasley. No entanto, aquele não era o problema. A grande questão estava na personalidade do rapaz. Ele era o herdeiro dos "Gêmeos Weasley", tinha um legado de brincadeiras, regras quebradas e diversão o aguardando e, para muitos, aquilo deveria ser a definição do paraíso, mas para o garoto era um verdadeiro inferno.

Fred não se interessava por nada disso, era péssimo com piadas, odiava pregar peças e, para ser honesto, praticamente não tinha senso de humor. E ainda havia Quadribol. Merlin, ele odiava Quadribol! A ideia de voar insanamente em uma vassoura, tendo que fugir de uma bola, acertar outra em arcos e capturar uma terceira, lhe soava extremamente estapafúrdia. Como alguém poderia considerar aquilo minimamente interessante lhe era um verdadeiro enigma. Ainda assim, para seu infortúnio, 90% de sua família não parecia compactuar com seus ideais.

O garoto, contudo, não parou por aí. Ele foi selecionado para a Corvinal e tinha o hábito de estar sempre com o nariz enfiado nos livros. Para liquidar de uma vez com o legado de Fred e Jorge, foi escolhido monitor e, depois disso, monitor chefe. Havia quem dissesse que Fred Weasley II era, na verdade, um filho perdido de Percy e Rita Skeeter foi mais longe, criando o mito que o herdeiro das Gemialidades Weasley nunca havia aprendido a sorrir. Ele detestava aquela fofoqueira imprestável com tudo o que havia em seu ser. Além disso, ela estava errada. Ele sabia sorrir e poderia até mesmo gargalhar alto, o que acontecia quando estava em seu "habitat natural", a estufa.

Fred amava Herbologia. Qualquer coisa relacionada ao assunto atraía sua atenção. Para o rapaz não havia nada melhor que colocar a mão na terra e cuidar de suas plantas. Desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, ele sabia que era aquilo o que queria fazer pelo resto da vida. É claro que tal perspectiva não agradou muito seu pai. Jorge Weasley tinha traçado um plano para a vida do filho desde o momento em que descobriu que Angelina carregava uma criança, esse plano definitivamente não tinha nenhuma relação com plantas.

De certa forma, o rapaz sabia que o pai não fazia por mal. Ele tinha uma irmã e não conseguiria imaginar o que faria se algo acontecesse a Roxanne. Apenas cogitar a hipótese o fazia estremecer. O garoto conseguia entender que Jorge queria o irmão de volta, conseguia entender que esperava que seu filho continuasse tudo aquilo que ele construiu durante uma vida. O problema era que ele não Fred, ou pelo menos, não o Fred que seu pai gostaria que fosse. Não era o tio e nunca iria ser.

Houve um tempo em que o jovem verdadeiramente se esforçou para ser a pessoa que sua família esperava que fosse. Ele tentou ser o Fred de que sentiam falta. Tentou, tentou e tentou, mas fracassou miseravelmente. Conseguia enxergar a decepção nos olhos do pai e aquilo lhe doía mais do que qualquer coisa. Com o passar dos anos, no entanto, se acostumou à bizarra realidade de ser uma decepção. Todo mundo que conhecera seu tio, ou ouvira histórias sobre ele, esperava algo do garoto, algo que o rapaz nunca foi capaz de oferecer.

Havia dias nos quais queria gritar para o mundo inteiro: "eu não sou o meu tio!", mas suspeitava que de nada adiantaria. Tudo aquilo conseguia ser extremamente surreal, ele não se envolvia em problemas, tiravas as melhores notas da turma e era um monitor e, ainda assim, era uma decepção. Às vezes, sentia que seu mundo girava ao contrário e tudo o que era certo, se transformava em errado, e vice-versa. Um dia resolveu simplesmente parar de tentar e ser a pessoa que de fato era. De certo modo, sabia que mesmo se fosse o rei das piadas, mestre das brincadeiras e melhor jogador de Quadribol do mundo ainda não seria suficiente. Ele não era o Fred certo, nunca seria.

Quando seus pais lhe deram um nome, também lhe deram uma maldição. Alguns dias ele os odiava por isso. Em outros odiava o tio. Sentia-se mal por odiar alguém que há muito estava morto e jamais lhe fizera mal, ao menos intencionalmente, mas não podia controlar o modo tudo aquilo o enlouquecia. Então, começou a passar cada vez mais tempo sozinho. Trancava-se na estufa, ou se afundava em seus livros, ignorando tudo e todos. A melhor parte de se dedicar à Herbologia era que não precisava ficar perto de outras pessoas. Plantas eram infinitamente mais simples que seres humanos!

Fred também não era muito bom em lidar com pessoas, sempre fora introvertido e há muito perdera a paciência para as comparações inevitáveis. As constantes reuniões de sua família o levavam à loucura. Não me entenda mal, apesar de tudo, o rapaz amava imensamente sua família, mas Weasleys tinham uma tendência a procriar como coelhos, resultando em milhares de pessoas conversando, gritando e rindo escandalosamente em um espaço muito pequeno. Aquilo acabava com todas as suas forças, o deixando mentalmente exaurido.

Uma das únicas pessoas que conseguia vencer verdadeiramente suas barreiras era sua irmã. Roxanne era apenas dois anos mais nova e oposta a ele de todas as formas possíveis. Ela era extrovertida, dona de um senso de humor peculiar e mantinha sempre um sorriso no rosto. Ele a amava acima de tudo e sabia que a recíproca era verdadeira.

Ainda assim, sentia-se completamente sufocado em Londres. Por isso, quando Neville Longbottom, seu professor favorito, lhe indicou para uma pesquisa na Amazônia, ele não hesitou. Havia acabado de se graduar em Hogwarts e estava recebendo a oportunidade de trabalhar ao lado dos maiores herbologistas do mundo, pesquisando espécies mágicas extremamente raras. Era um sonho se tornado realidade. A melhor parte era que no Brasil seu sobrenome pouco importava, seu nome menos ainda. Ali ele era apenas Fred, o bruxo britânico com sede de conhecimento. Apenas Fred, sem nenhum fantasma, legado, ou decepção o acompanhando.

Passara cinco anos ali, os melhores da sua vida, diga-se de passagem, mas agora arrumava as malas para retornar à Inglaterra. Aquilo estava longe de ser o que gostaria, mas Roxanne precisava dele e o rapaz faria qualquer coisa pela irmã.

.

.

 **N/A:** Na minha cabeça Fred II amava Herbologia. Da onde eu tirei isso? Só Deus sabe, mas sempre achei meio estranho como nas fics ele costuma ser quase uma nova versão do tio. Sei lá, gosto de pensar que ele teria uma personalidade diferente. De qualquer forma, há muito tempo queria escrever algo sobre o Fred e fico muito feliz por ter finalmente conseguido. Só deixando claro, o Jorge não é um pai ruim, ou algo do tipo, só comete alguns erros sem perceber.

Sim, o título do capítulo tem tudo a ver com As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo/ Game of Thrones. Hahaha

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijinhos...

Thaís


End file.
